


Stressed Out

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Casual Sex, Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Referenced STDs, referenced gangbang, referenced orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: “I want to apologize, properly,” Wedge said in that softer voice. “And see what I can do to help you unwind some.”
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Wes Janson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“-can start working on team cohesion when we actually have a team, Wes. Pushing like this when we’re still weeding-”

The tension headache behind Wes’s eyes throbbed as Wedge continued to argue-slash-lecture Wes about this week’s training plan. Annoyance and an honest-to-some-gods urge to snap and snarl at his commanding officer and long-time friend continued to build up and it took clamping his jaw shut to keep it all in. 

“-adding all kinds of unnecessary stress, which I know seems like a contradiction in terms here-”

“You do realize I’ve done this before?” The words slipped out when Wes dared to loosen his jaw enough to take in a deep breath, his tone emerging as short and surly. 

Wedge froze, jaw wagging for a second as he suddenly found himself at a loss for words.

Oh well. In for a credchip, in for crateful. Tossing his (somehow unbroken) stylus onto his desk, Wes leaned back and crossed his arms, glaring balefully. “I have actually trained up squadrons before. Three times, actually. At a base with a half dozen other trainee squadrons and their instructors. Who Hobbie and I regularly met with and discussed how things were going. So dealing with a bunch of unruly assholes jockeying for position is not, in fact, an unknown quantity to me.”

“I- I do know that-” Wedge started.

“And that is, in fact, why I’m here instead of, say Tycho or one of the Rogue’s you’ve been working with more recently? That Horn guy, or the Bothan female. You know, the one who’s gone through formal training?”

“... Wes-”

“I’m here because you specifically decided that I would be helpful. Me.  _ Specifically. _ Out of  _ everyone _ you could have picked-”

“Wes! I know. That’s all… very true.” Wedge took a deep breath and deactivated his datapad, sliding it into a pocket. “I may have some… control issues-” 

Wes snorted, earning himself a glare.

“-but I’m just trying to make sure this works. Honest. I’m not… doubting you, no matter what it seems like.”

Wes eyed Wedge, focusing on getting his temper under control before speaking. “It’s fantastic that so many of the pilots have started playing nice with each other. We’ve scared them into at least trying to work together during the sims and they’re mixing more and more when off duty. They’re still cliquish, though. Several of them are creating their own little “We’re better than you” groups and that’s a problem. Breaking up the pairs and groupings reminds them that they’re all replaceable and that they need to be able to work with  _ anyone. _

“I can already give you three names to wash out. Pilots who are throwing a fit now that we’ve taken their nice, comfortable social system away. I can also firm up our decisions on several more who may not be quite as good pilots as others but have been able to  _ maintain _ their scores despite us kriffing with them. We’re dealing with an unusual amount of asshole in these pilots, Wedge. Their socialization skills are frickin’ key to making this work. So stop  _ bitching _ at me and let me do my damned job!”

That was probably going too far. No, scratch that, it was definitely too fucking far, but Wes’s head  _ hurt _ and he was tired of being picked at on top of everything else.

Thankfully, Wedge knew him better than most and didn’t take offense. Well, too much offense. He huffed and glared again, but stayed silent, chewing on his lower lip while he turned Wes’s words over in his head. 

Good. Then he could leave and Wes could… could…

Figure out what the kark he’d been doing before Wedge had burst in and started lecturing.

Speaking of, Wedge’s glowering look finally faded away and he nodded slowly, almost ruefully. “I didn’t mean to come in and start, well, lecturing,” he said. “I do trust you, Wes, honest. I just really want this to work.”

“Even if it means Ackbar promotes you?”

“Even then.” Wedge studied him with all-too knowing eyes. “How are things going with Tainer?”

Wes’s stomach gave a familiar lurch. “Oh, fine. He’s still probably plotting my death and may have seen which corridor my quarters are on, but beyond that? Same old, same old. He wants me dead, but wants a spot in this new squadron more, so there’ve been no ticking presents waiting for me under my pillow.”

“I haven’t gotten overt murder-vibes from him myself,” Wedge noted.

“Of course not. He wants your approval and obviously plotting your second-in-command’s death would be a little bit of a hinderance.”

“Just a bit?”

“A tiny bit. I’ve heard your second’s a bit of a jokester. Doesn’t take anything seriously.”

“Well, that’s certainly got a grain of truth to it.” Wedge smiled. “But I still trust him more than anyone else on this base.”

Wes snorted. “Such a high bar he has to clear.”

Wedge gave him as much of a once over as he could from the other side of the desk, then rose to his feet. He dug into his pockets, searching for something as he rose to his feet. “Rotate around,” Wedge ordered as he approached, one hand coming up to indicate the direction Wedge wanted him to move. 

Curious, Wes slowly spun the chair until the low back was facing Wedge. 

“Close your eyes,” Wedge said from behind him, and then a strip of fabric was being wrapped around his head.

Wes waited until he felt Wedge secure the fabric with a knot before speaking. “What’s this from?” he asked. 

“A bribe,” Wedge said. “Incidentally, I have another name for us to strike off the list.”

Wes rubbed some of the long strip of fabric between his fingers while Wedge spun the chair back around. “Feels like some fake fancy stuff.”

“It’s yellow. I thought you’d like to have it.” Fingers lightly traced the edge of the fabric, brushing over a cheekbone and Wes’s breath hitched.  _ Oh. That’s what this was. _ “It looks good on you,” Wedge added in a softer voice.

“Door,” Wes breathed, and relaxed when he heard Wedge’s answering hum and the sound of the door lock engaging. 

“I want to apologize, properly,” Wedge said in that softer voice. “And see what I can do to help you unwind some.”

“You think I’m that wound up?” Wes asked. His mouth was so dry all of the sudden.

“I do. And I should be helping you deal with everything, not making things worse by snapping at you about matters you know more about than I do.”

The fingers touching his face vanished and were replaced by a hand cupping his cheek. 

“Is this okay?”

“Yeah, yeah it is.”

“Right.”

They both shuddered when Wedge leaned forward and kissed him. The contact was slow and gentle, with barely any pressure, but it had been a long time since they’d done anything like this. 

Wedge gradually deepened the kiss and Wes relaxed into it, following his lead and idly trying to remember the last time he’d gotten to just…  _ play… _ with Wedge. It had been before the Rogues had been broken up, he vaguely realized. Broken up because of too many losses and so, while apart, the New Republic could try and paint a veneer of respectability over them. 

Too many important generals and such called them feral. Insane. Exclusionary. The new Rogues had been brought together under a sanitized banner and Wes suddenly realized that Wedge needed this just as much as he did. Wes had had Hobbie, at least. It wasn’t the same as what an entire squadron of young, adrenalin driven human males could get up to behind locked doors, but it was something, at least.

Wes opened his mouth a bit wider and pushed forward a tad more, and was rewarded with a low groan when he licked into Wedge’s mouth. The kiss intensified again, and they made out with growing hunger and urgency. Wes’s hands were clutching at his chair while Wedge cradled the back of his head with one hand and stroked his chest with the other.

Finally, Wedge broke away, gasping. He was silent for a few moments, then, “Stay just like that,” he growled. “Just move what you have to, nothing more.”

Wedge’s lips returned and Wes moaned as teeth nipped at his throat, then a wet mouth sucked at his skin. Real need burned through his body, but Wedge didn’t seem to be in any kind of hurry. 

Hands worked his uniform open, touching, stroking, and pinching what lay underneath. He was kissed, almost at random, then had to muffle a cry when Wedge carefully twisted his nipples. Wes whimpered into Wedge’s mouth as the soothing touch that followed because his cock was properly hard now and trapped in his trousers. 

After a while, Wedge returned to dislodging his uniform, hands pushing fabric away as he descended lower and lower. Wes tensed as Wedge tugged on his belt. The clanging of the buckle sounded as loud as a call to battlestations and his cock was  _ throbbing _ with need now. 

The top button of his trousers was undone, then Wedge tugged him upwards so he could pull them down his legs. 

Wes felt his cock spring free of his underpants, the bite of cold air on the leaking tip. His trousers were dragged down to his ankles and Wedge urged him to sit once more, the fake leather sticking to his bare ass. 

A narrow chest leaned forward, pushing his knees apart and Wes groaned at the mental picture of Wedge kneeling in front of him. 

“Just relax and let me take care of you,” Wedge said. A hand wrapped around his cock, sending shivers of anticipation shooting up Wes’s spine. 

Wedge started with his tongue, slowly licking across the hooded tip and then along the underside. Lips pressed against the blunt end, mouthing along his foreskin, and fresh shudders ran through him. 

The lips began to move in a careful circle, gently massaging the tip while a strong hand began to stroke up and down. The slow stimulation was incredible and Wes panted harder as pleasure lit through him. 

After a while, Wedge tilted his head, drawing out a hissed curse from Wes when he slid his tongue  _ under his foreskin _ to lick at the glans and the underside of the protective cap itself. 

_ Fuck,  _ that felt good. Wes clutched at the seat of his chair, feelings his nails scrape the faux leather. After what seemed like an eternity of a teasing, flicking tongue and a hand moving up and down his shaft, Wedge finally got down to business.

Wes let out a soft cry as Wedge wrapped his lips around the now fully exposed head and began to bob up and down his cock. He gradually worked his way down, rewetting his lips as needed. He sucked lightly on Wes’s cock, careful not to over stimulate the sensitive tip, and soon had enough of Wes’s cock down his throat to swallow around it. There was a soft grunt as Wedge pulled off for a few moments, but then Wes was drowning again in the glorious, wet, tight heat. 

Wedge began to tease his balls, rolling and stroking the dangling sack for a while before reaching up to rub the skin right behind Wes’s cock. The pressure shrieked at him, further causing his nerves to twist with pleasure. 

Breathing hard now, Wes felt a flicker of mourning that Wedge couldn’t get a finger in his ass to tease his prostate. Not that he needed it. He was close. 

Wedge kept going, lips wrapped tightly around his cock and the pressure from his sucking mouth  _ just right. _ Wes wanted to grab his head and fuck Wedge’s mouth, but he also wanted to let Wedge control this, to chose how Wes was pleasured and touched. 

His head fell backwards, letting him better gasp for air. Wedge was focusing on deepthroating him, on swallowing his cock to the root over and over again-

“Wedge- I’m-“

Immediately, Wedge swallowed around him, taking his cock as deep as he could. Fingers pressed hard behind his cock and finally, it was too much. 

Pleasure exploded within him, igniting like an entire show’s worth of fireworks. His hips jerked against Wedge’s mouth, spilling come deep in his throat. The other man lingered, loyally swallowing down every drop. 

The tension in Wes’s body finally came to a slow end, leaving him to go as limp as a deactivated droid. Wedge panted into Wes’s thigh and he slowly, almost belatedly, relalized Wedge probably needed to come as well. 

Wes reached out, fumbling hands finding Wedge’s shoulders. He pulled him to his feet, groping for his crotch, then gave the hard bulge a loving squeeze. Wedge helped him undo his pants and then Wes lifted him up onto the desk and bent down to return the favor.

Wedge groaned and tugged on his hair. “You look good this way,” he panted as Wes sucked his cock down. “Blindfolded and with a mouth full of cock-“

Two, three sucks later and Wedge gasped and came, hips thrusting his cock deep. 

Wes swallowed the bitter come down, mindful not to spill or let any leak out of his mouth onto their clothes. There was a lot of it; it seemed Wedge hadn’t even been jerking off a lot lately.

When the streams of hot come finally stopped erupting from Wedge’s cock, Wes sat back up and pulled Wedge into his lap. Wedge kissed him and they traded the taste of their own come back and forth for a minute or so before Wedge pulled the makeshift blindfold away.

Wes blinked at the sudden increase in light, then smiled and kissed Wedge again. “What now?” It isn’t even lunch time yet.”

“Work, of course,” Wedge said, absentmindedly rubbing his bare ass against the hand Wes was lightly fondling him with. “But afterwards, if you wanted company or to stay away from your quarters for a while…” His voice trailed off and Wedge lifted up the long piece of fabric he’d just removed from Wes’s eyes. “We could play more if you wanted.”

Wes swallowed. “Gimme time to shower first,” he said, eyeing the scarf in anticipation. 

“Sure. Twenty-one thirty hours?”

“Definitely.”

With a final lingering look, they finalized their plans and fixed their clothing. Wedge left with a wink and a hint of yellow peeking out of his pocket. 

And Wes? He felt considerably more cheerful than before and knew a lot of his attention today was going to be off the pilot candidates and instead focused on how exactly he and Wedge could fuck each other later.

He wasn’t going to let anything spoil this good mood.


	2. Chapter 2

Wedge hoped Wes had forgiven him for stepping on his toes so badly earlier. He really did trust him. He was just so used to venting his irrational worries away to Wes that he’d forgotten to consider what exactly he was complaining about. 

The blow job had probably helped. Force knew, Wedge had enjoyed his. Wes’s warm mouth and straining body had lingered in Wedge’s thoughts all day. It had been so long since Wedge had had both the opportunity and a familiar partner available to him that wasn’t wrapped up in something else... 

Wes didn’t waste any time when he arrived that evening. Smelling of water and soap, Wes crowded Wedge up against the wall and pinned his hands together above his head with a single one or his oversize mitts. 

“Unless you have an objection,” Wes drawled after a deep kiss and full body undulation, “I thought I could blindfold you this time.”

“Well, the scarf is yours now,” Wedge gasped, and was rewarded with another deep kiss. 

Wes pressed against him, letting Wedge feel both dense muscle and a hardening cock. The groping hand from earlier returned and Wes took his time feeling Wedge’s body up. He massaged Wedge’s chest, rubbing a nipple through his shirt, then slid his hand down to tickle his abs. When he grabbed Wedge’s hip, he pushed him harder against the wall while his thumb rubbed teasing circles close to his crotch. 

Wedge groaned into Wes’s mouth, his body straining for something to rut against. His wrists were still pinned to the wall, giving him almost no leeway to move or even consider turning the tables on Wes. The hunger and desire pouring out of Wes was intoxicating and soothed a small part of Wedge’s psyche that was surprisingly needy.

Slowly, as Wes’s free hand continued to fondle and squeeze whatever he could reach (without actually touching Wedge’s cock), Wedge felt his normal defenses begin to relax. He was still panting hard, his chest heaving, but his head lolled to the side, baring himself wholly to Wes’s nibbling mouth.

Eventually, Wes paused, pressing close and nuzzling Wedge’s hair. “Wanna move this along?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I would,” Wedge breathed. 

Wes kissed him again, his mouth moving slowly and lingering over Wedge’s. He released Wedge’s hands from where they were pinned to the wall and, after they’d fallen to his sides, began to gently massage them, helping get his blood flowing properly through them again. 

“It’s my turn to take care of you,” Wes finally murmured into his ear and began to tug him towards the bed.

The scarf Wedge had been “gifted” with lay waiting in a puddle of shiny artificial fibers. Silver foil leaves were imprinted on the fabric in a random pattern, catching the light in odd ways. Wes picked up the scarf, rubbing the smooth material appreciatively between his fingers before letting the scarf flow back onto the bed and turned back to Wedge. 

“You take something off and I’ll do the same,” he said with a slow, heated smile. “Start with your jacket.”

Wedge shivered at the piercing look and started fumbling with his clothes. His hands were still tingling from earlier and the obvious, naked desire in Wes’s eyes made him feel clumsy and almost shy. 

As his uniform jacket slid off his shoulders, Wes copied him, matching him movement for movement. Tossing his jacket away, Wedge unfastened his belt and undid his trousers. The shirt came off next now that he could easily pull it free and Wedge’s face went red as Wes hungrily licked his lips.

It was getting harder to focus on undressing as more and more of Wes’s strong, well toned body was revealed. Wedge knew he was skinny and fairly plain in comparison to the other man, but the obvious way Wes’s trousers were tented were reassurance enough that Wes found him attractive.

Fighting back a smile, Wedge deliberately slowed down as he began to ease his trousers down. Still watching him intently, Wes went completely still as Wedge slowly eased the stiff material off his buttocks and down his legs. His cock slipped out and jutted forward, hard and flushed with desire. Once his trousers reached his knees, Wedge let them drop to the floor and kicked them off, deliberately turning in place so he could flash his ass at Wes. 

Moments later, Wes rushed forward and pressed close. His body was bare and cock wet as it rubbed against Wedge’s ass. Big hands squeezed his hips while a pair of thumbs worked his butt cheeks, pressing and pulling at the relatively flat globes. 

“I love it when you go commando,” Wes purred into his ear. 

He couldn’t keep the smile back any longer and Wedge leaned back against Wes’s hard, hairy chest. “I know you do,” Wedge murmured back. 

Wes pulled Wedge even closer and ran his hands up Wedge’s chest, enjoying the expanse of bare skin now easily available to him. More kisses peppered his head and neck while fingers traced around and across his nipples and pecs. 

Wedge turned his head, angling it so he could catch Wes’s mouth, and soon he turned completely around to kiss Wes properly again. He let his own hands explore and found well warm, defined muscles flexing under his fingers. Wes was big - almost twice as wide at the shoulders than Wedge was, and the difference between them was as much muscle as it was structural. 

“I want you,” Wes breathed after a while. “Want to feel you wrapped around me, want to see how you stretch to take me. I want you completely lost in how good I make you feel.”

Carpet scraped the tips of Wedge’s toes as they curled. Pure, naked  _ need _ dripped off Wes’s words, raw desire singing loud and clear in his voice. His pulse throbbed in his chest, his head, and all the way down to his cock. He hadn’t thought he could get any harder and yet the sense of strain in his crotch only intensified.

Wedge reached for the bed, groping blindly as Wes’s hands returned to his hips and began to tug and squeeze suggestively at his flesh. He found the silky slippery scarf and shoved it at Wes. “You wanted this, right?”

“If you’re okay with it,” Wes said, taking it. It was with regret on both their parts that Wes let go to carefully fold the scarf a few times longways. He pressed it against Wedge’s eyes, holding it closed behind his head. “How’s that?”

He took a deep breath and made himself focus. The pressure of the scarf around his head was fine and the sudden lack of light was more exciting than frightening. .He had a brief moment of vertigo at the sudden loss of his sight but stayed steady on his feet thanks to Wes’s steadying presence. 

“That should be okay,” Wedge said.

Wes made a soft, pleased sound and reached up to tie the scarf in place. Fingers slipped between the fabric and his head, carefully making sure no stray hairs were caught in the knot before it was tightened and secured.

“I’ll use flags to let you know if I need something,” Wedge said. “Assuming I can’t get any other words out.”

“Red is stop, white is pause, green is go?”

“Yeah.”

“I can remember that.” Wes’s voice had a smile in it. His hands were slow and careful as he gathered Wedge to him again. “So, how hard can I go with this? Because I’ve been  _ remembering _ things.”

Wedge’s eyes widened under the scarf and he felt heat on his cheeks. There were a lot of things he could have remembered. Wes started to steer him onto the bed proper, murmuring softly as he helped guide Wedge onto the mattress. 

“We’ve had plenty of sex in the past,” Wes said as they settled on the bed. He encouraged Wedge to lie down on his side, then tucked himself up behind him. Wedge jumped slightly when his wet cock pressed against his ass again. “If you want me to just roll you over and pound into you, I’ll be happy to do that.  _ But.  _ But. We used to do so much more. Do you want to know what I found myself remembering?”

Wes was practically purring now, his hips rocking almost casually against Wedge’s ass. 

“What did you remember?” Wedge asked when he’d caught his breath.

“Nothing we can recreate, unfortunately. But it’s fun to look back on.” Fingers began to trail down Wedge’s hip, moving in random lines and curves. “I don’t even remember where we were, just that the full squadron was on base. You and I left dinner early for the squadron lounge. Locked the doors so none of the mechanics or non-Rogue pilots could wander in.”

Wedge’s breath caught in his throat. This was familiar, for sure, as were the fingers starting to play along his butt crack. 

“We must have had an intense run of missions,” Wes continued. His voice rumbled in Wedge’s ear even as he scooted his hips back so his hands could better access Wedge’s ass. “We were horney as hell and ended up on the couch sucking each other off. Remember? We took off one thing, then another, then suddenly we were both naked and couldn’t agree on who should get it first. You ended up on your back on the couch while I was naked on top of you, both our mouths full because sucking each other off seemed like the fairest thing we could come up with. 

Heart lurching, the memory came flooding back. Wedge gasped, arching his back to better thrust his ass towards Wes. “We didn’t have enough room on the couch,” he gasped. “Our arms kept hitting the back of it, so we moved to the floor.”

The memory was incredibly vivid. Wedge remembered the scratchy fabric, the spring digging into his back, and how he couldn’t even twitch without bumping into the back cushions all while he tried to focus on blowing Wes’s fat cock. 

A bottle clicked behind him and Wedge bit back a whimper when now-slick fingers began to probe his ass. “You remember,” Wes said smugly. “What happened next? What happened after we came down each other’s throats?”

Wedge rocked his hips back as a finger slid into his ass. “You unloaded in my throat while swallowing my come. You sucked out every single fucking drop.”

“And then?”

A second finger breached him, pulling a whimper out of him. “Tycho and Hobbie,” he gasped as the fingers began to slowly stretch his ass. “They’d come in at some point, along with some of the others. They were - fuck - they’d been watching us.”

“That’s right. I went from swallowing your cock to watching Hobbie lube your ass up and stuffing his cock in you. I had a gods-damned front row seat for watching you stretch around his dick.”

“You’re one to talk. Tycho barely used thr-three-” Wedge cried out as Wes added another finger. “He barely got three fingers inon you before he started fucking you.”

“They kept us pressed together,” Wes purred as he started to stretch and flex his fingers. “So we could watch each other’s holes get used.”

Wedge’s hips jerked, in part because of Wes’s probing fingers but also because of the memory Wes had resurrected.

Wedge  _ remembered _ it now. Being torn from the dizzying pleasure of orgasm by probing fingers pressing inside him and Wes squealing as he watched Tycho quickly prepped his ass. Then Hobbie was hoisting one leg up out of the way and sliding a well lubed cock into his ass and Wes’s squeals turned to shrieks as Tycho pushed inside him. 

Force, but they’d been insane in those days. Going from sucking someone off to being the center of an unplanned gangbang? Shockingly normal, actually. Wedge had sucked Wes’s cock back into his mouth once Hobbie had a rhythm down and he’d gleefully worked him back to full hardness while watching Tycho’s cock pound into Wes’s asshole. Wedge had come after Tycho, losing it when he saw Tycho’s come covered cock pull free and the white semen dripping out of Wes’s now gaping hole. 

A fourth finger slid into him, dragging Wedge back to the present. Wes kissed his shoulder, finger gliding smoothly in and out of him. 

“You can fuck me now,” Wedge groaned, then clenched down on Wes’s hand. The other man shuddered and Wedge whimpered as his ass was suddenly left empty.

Penetration started slowly, with mere pressure on his hole. Wedge did his best to relax and was soon rewarded by the head of Wes’s cock sliding inside him. It was big but not unmanageable, not with all the lube Wes had applied. The stretch stung slightly but that was more indicative of how long it had been for Wedge than of this being too much for him. 

Wes pressed his chest close and eventually began to push deeper inside him, moving slowly and carefully. Their hands found each others and held tight as Wedge whimpered and moaned. Wes was attentive to every little sound Wedge made, pausing as needed and even pulling out some if Wedge needed a break. 

“Feels really good,” Wedge eventually moaned.

“Same for me,” Wes panted. He rocked his hips, causing his cock to shift inside Wedge.

The movement triggered all sorts of nerves and Wedge cried out at the sudden ripple of pleasure. Wes kissed him and thrust deeper, pulling another loud cry out of Wedge. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Wedge gasped. Wes was deep, really fucking deep. His senses felt like they were tuned to a hair trigger. Every little movement sparked like a powered arc welder, promising an eruption of ecstasy when Wes was finally inside him all the way. “Used to be, you’d be all the way in by now.”

Wes laughed shakily. His hips rocked forward and Wedge sobbed because he was  _ so fucking deep. _ “Five years seems like forever ago,” Wes said. He nipped at the back of Wedge’s neck. “Almost all the way in. Can’t wait to fuck you proper.”

Wedge wasn’t sure he would survive that. It already felt like Wes was deeper than he’d ever taken anyone before. Factually incorrect, that, but feelings were feelings. The hand not clutching Wes’s clenched around the pillow pulled loosely under his head.. He tried to push all the tension filling his body into his hand, channeling it away from his ass. 

It must have worked because Wes grunted suddenly and jerked his hips forward. 

Wedge knew the moment Wes bottomed out. It wasn’t just the press of his hips flush against his ass or the ball sack that  _ thwaked _ into him. It was the feeling of being totally, utterly skewered on Wes’s cock. Of a sense of  _ connection _ locking into place he hadn’t felt in years. Wedge clenched his ass, trying to feel every facet of Wes’s cock. He was so sharding  _ full. _ He’d  _ missed _ this, so very much.

Wes broke their clasped hands apart and reached for Wedge’s cock. His hand was sure as he gripped the hard flesh, stroking it with knowing fingers and a spit-slick palm. This, on top of the cock buried in Wedge’s ass, made his eyes roll back in his head as pleasure coursed through him. His hips jerked, causing him to rock on Wes’s cock and a low, guttural moan rumbled against Wedge’s back. 

“You wanna ride, babe?” Wes asked a few moments later. “Are you so desperate for my cock you want to mount me like an animal in heat?”

_ “Spast,” _ Wedge whimpered and Wes chuckled.

“Think, Wedge. Think back to before. We were on whatever the hell that base was. We sucked each other off, then got fucked senseless by Tycho and Hobbie. What happened next?”

It was hard to think. Wes’s hips rolled forward and back, effortlessly fucking Wedge with slow, deep thrusts. His voice was way too calm and controlled. Wedge tried to think, to remember. 

The taste of come in his mouth, a hard cock rocketing wildly in and out of his throat while he watched Tycho’s cock drive in and out of Wes’s ass with greedy eyes. Wes’s hole stretched impossibly wide around Tycho’s cock, both the puckered entrance and the hard shaft glistening with lube. The hand trapped under his hip was going numb but Wedge had hardly noticed, not when Wes’s mouth was wrapped around his own cock again, his cries of pleasure sending shivers of pleasure through him that somehow highlighted the ecstasy of Hobbie’s big cock plowing his small, tight ass. 

Hobbie clutched tight to the leg he’d hoisted up and out of the way as he came, his cock spilling wave after wave of come deep inside Wedge. It leaked out in a steady trickle when Hobbie finished and pulled out, leaving Wedge to flop onto his back. Wes came, bleating like an animal as Tycho continued to use him. Wedge swallowed what he could but more leaked out of his mouth and sprayed across his chin and neck. The clenching of Wes’s body finished Tycho off and he spilled a massive load in the other man’s ass, so big it started leaking before Tycho was done. That come, coating both Tycho’s cock and Wes’s leaking, gaping hole, had pushed Wedge over the edge. It was the ultimate proof of the sudden sexual frenzy and Wedge dimly remembered a mouth wrapping around his cock as the world went white.

In the present, Wes thrust harder, his cock demanding Wedge’s attention. After a few more harder thrusts, Wes pulled out and shoved Wedge onto his stomach.

“After you came,” Wes breathed into his ear, “it was everyone else’s turn. They fucked us senseless, plowing our asses and riding our cocks whenever we could get it up again. You and Zev sandwiched Luke and Tycho talked Dak into riding my cock. By the end of it all, we could barely walk we’d been fucked so many times and the room was filthy.”

Wes dragged Wedge’s hips into the air, shoving his knees apart with his own, and then his fingers were back, adding more lube.

“I don’t have a squadron’s worth of pilots lined up to run a hypertrain on your ass, so you’ll have to settle for me fucking you nice and hard. I’ll make sure you finish full of come and aching for hours.”

A gangbang turned orgy. That had been all  _ kinds _ of fun, especially once Wedge persuaded Luke to take a turn with him. Wedge didn’t think either of them were up to that sort of thing anymore, so he wiggled his ass at Wes and squeezed around his fingers. “I hope you’ll be able to perform up to standard,” Wedge said. “Since you’ve reminded me of that night, I have something to compare your performance to now.”

“Oh, I think you’ll find I’m more than capable,” Wes replied in a cocky voice. His fingers were replaced by his cock and Wedge gasped at the sudden, hard thrust. Wes didn’t take his time driving down to the root. He buried himself deep inside Wedge with a growl and a hard snap of his hips, prompting Wedge to gasp in shock. The next set of thrusts were delivered with an iron grip on his hips, Wedge being yanked backwards each time. Then Wes seemingly crawled forward, draping himself over Wedge’s back.

The new angle caused Wes’s cock to strike Wedge’s prostate as he thrust inside and Wedge had to bury his face in his pillow to muffle his shrieks of pleasure. Wes fucked him hard, as promised, his hips moving faster than ever in this position. 

“Shav- So good,” Wes gasped. His thrust were getting sloppy, the rhythm becoming increasingly clumsy. 

Wedge pushed himself upright, bracing himself on his arms. “Come for me,” he begged, rocking back to meeting another thrust. “Come for me and- and- I want to see it. Take a holo, I want to see your come-”

With a strangled oath, Wes drove deep into Wedge and came. His hips stuttered as he unloaded his balls deep inside Wedge, his hands clutching with bruising force. When the mind shattering wave of pleasure subsided, he fell back, panting and weak. 

“Wait- wait just like that,” Wes finally stuttered and Wedge waited, whimpering, as Wes slid off the bed and disappeared. His hole twitched in the sudden cold air. Even without touching it, Wedge knew it was stretched wide. A wet trickle trailed down his taint and balls, taunting Wedge with the release hovering just outside his reach.

Then, there was a click, then another, and Wedge sobbed at the sound of holos being taken. A hand touched his ass, stretching the cheek to the side to better expose his hole. 

“Lie down,” Wes said, voice tight. “On your side.”

Wedge complied and gasped when several fingers slid into his ass. The datapad was placed in his hand and then the scarf yanked away. 

The holo before him was his ass. Come trickled out from between his buttocks, rolling down his body to drip onto the bed below. 

“Touch yourself,” Wes murmured, and Wedge did just that, his free hand wrapping around his cock while clever fingers began to work inside Wedge. 

Hitting the  _ Play _ button activated the holo and sent it into motion. It reset from the static display image to the recording Wes had taken. He first saw himself from the side, the tremor in his limbs obvious and his cock visibly twitching with need. The camera circled around behind him, then began to zoom in closer. 

Wedge’s hand moved faster on his cock and he whimpered each time Wes flicked his prostate. His eyes were locked on the holo, his blood roaring in his ears. 

A hand appeared in the holo. It touched one of Wedge’s buttocks, squeezing the mount of flesh, and then it pulled sideways, fully exposing his well fucked hole. The rush of blood roared in his ears and Wedge came hard. This mind’s eye was locked onto the holo of his hole, the entrance stretched out and come leaking out of the dark hole. 

When the world came rushing back, Wedge found himself on his side and Wes’s cock back inside him, thrusting lazily in and out.

“Do you mind?” Wes asked when he sensed Wedge snap back to reality. “I don’t know if I have anything left, but you’re hot and this feels really good.”

Wedge blushed. “S’fine,” he said, and relaxed into Wes’s embrace. 

The other man let out a pleased sound and hugged Wedge tighter. His cock didn’t feel quite as rock hard as before and if he’d gone any faster at all, it would have been unpleasant, but at this slow speed, the feeling of being full was actually rather nice. It was also flattering to be so clearly desired and cherished.

“We should make a porno,” Wes said as he continued to pleasure himself. His voice almost seemed to float. “If we’re ever hard up for cash, we could release it and make a fortune.”

“Who’d want to watch us have sex?” Wedge asked. He rocked back onto Wedge, eyes fluttering as Wes’s cock moved through his sore passage. 

“I would, for one. And plenty of others. We aren’t as famous as Luke or the Princess, so that actually makes us more real.” Wes nuzzled the back of his neck. “Instant bestseller, believe me.”

“Mm. If you’re thinking of financial gain, we should make a Rogue Squadron series. Hobbie would do either of us and Tycho could probably talk Corran into performing. They’ve been all over each other since the Bacta War.”

“I bet we could get Plourr back. She liked pegging us too much to not want to do it again.”

Wedge laughed, but also shivered, because that was absolutely true. Wes kept moving as they talked through a sort-of hypothetical porn series. It was exactly the sort of thing that had had Command despairing about how uncivilized they were back in the day and Wedge knew, deep down, that there was a decent chance this would come up again when he and Wes returned to the Rogues.

His orgasm took Wedge by surprise, the hand that had been almost idly stroking himself suddenly finding itself coated in a second, smaller release. Wes let out a single, small sound and then his hips ground into Wedge’s ass as he also came. 

“Hold still,” Wes said after pulling out. Wedge flushed as more holos were taken. “I’ll help you secure those in the morning. Your ass looks amazing covered in come.”

“I’m genuinely shocked we both came a second time,” Wedge said. His body was still tingling. 

“No kidding, right? You’re just too inspiring,” Wes teased. Lips nuzzled his neck again then then Wes hoisted him upwards. “Come one. Shower. Hygiene. You know, that thing we used to ignore and were thusly in and out of the medbay every other week because of?”

Wedge let himself be pulled along. “The TwoOneBee droids eventually threatened to drug us all into impotency just to get a break from treating everything we kept trading back and forth.”

“Has Tycho told his new boytoy about that?”

“Probably not. It kind of tarnishes the shiny image the New Republic wants to promote for Rogue Squadron.”

“Just a bit.”

Wedge felt good as he followed Wes into the refresher. Lighter than before, almost, and aching in a familiar, pleasant way. There was more spring in Wes’s step as well, a sign that he was also in higher spirits than this morning. 

“This was good for both of us,” he said after drawing Wes into a kiss.

“I think you’re right.” Wes grinned and cocked his head slightly. “Just let me know whenever you want to, ah, activate some old Rogue protocols.”

“I’ll do just that if you promise to do the same.”

Wes grinned again and pulled Wedge in for another eager kiss. It felt so right having someone to be so intimate with again. He’d really missed it. 

It wouldn’t last, it never did. But they’d definitely have fun until then.


End file.
